Away
by Yuri Kagami
Summary: It’s already after the war. What should i do? Shall i stay or should i go?
1. Decision

Authors Note

Hi! This is my first time writing so the characters might be OOC but I hope it's not that much. I hope u enjoy it and tel me what u think thank you

It's been weeks since we survived the war. After Harry killed voldemort we attended funerals and grieve for all the people we lost, now that everything is settling down, we started rebuilding the castle.

Harry and Ginny are back together, ron and I decided not to continue our relationship for we realized that we'll not last, so he pursued my very good friend Luna Lovegood. Everyone is happy except me, I'm becoming third wheel whenever I'm with either of them so I decided to extract myself so here I am sitting under a tree near the lake remembering the good old days, the first time I met him on the train, when he rescued me on the troll, staying by his side until the end and many more but the most important is the time we were on the hunt, the dance we shared, for that time I realized I love him.

Suddenly a cool breeze came stepping me out on my own reverie, the wind helped soothing my broken heart, I realized that I will be left alone and my love will not be returned as I control myself from crying I saw them walking hand and hand and thats when I burst and cry my heart out fortunately they didn't saw me they are too busy looking at each other. They've returned to the castle after composing my self I also returned to the castle and head straight to Prof. McGonagall office. I made up my mind.

Professor McGonagall POV

"Professor? Are you busy I wish to speak with you please" Hermione said. "Ms. Granger please come in. What is it you wish to speak with me? Would you like some tea" noticing her appearance she looked liked she isn't sleeping well and something bothering her so she said "By the looks of your face this will take a while". "Professor I'm here to tell you that I'm leaving hogwarts and I don't know if I will be back to finish my studies. she was shocked on what she just heard but after composing herself " Ms. Granger may I ask what brought this on?" "Well since the war is over I wanted to get my parents back." "Is that all?" I inquired.

Hermione's POV

She was shocked her mind is going hundreds of miles but one question is evident on her mind does she know that she liked Harry? She didn't know what to do will she lie to McGonagall or say the truth?

P. McGonagall POV

Seeing the inner struggle of Hermione she spoke "Hermione I know you like him because of how you look at him and I saw you crying a while ago when you saw them. Don't worry I don't plan on telling (unless it's deemed necessary she added on her mind) but going back to what we're talking about, before I let you go I want you to be honest with me and what are your plans? You may be an adult now but that doesn't mean I'll not worry about you" "Sigh" " I'll guess I have to tell." Hermione said in her mind "The truth is I don't know what to do, but one thing is For sure I want to get my parents back but I'm not ready yet and I still need to fix my self." Said hermione sadly then decided to be just honest with her "actually I was planning on staying in the dean forest while I fix and prepare myself once I'm ready I will go to Australia and get my parents. For now I want to get far away from here, far from them, I don't think my heart can take it any more and that's the place I know I will be at peace because no one will suspect that I will be there after everything that happend". She finished sadly.

Mcgonagall was shocked at hermione's revelation but looking at her she knew in her mind that she must not allow her to leave but in her heart she knows that she needs to be alone, with a heavy heart she said " okay I'll let you go but I want you to send me a letter once in a while to know your fine and if there's anything you want just tell I'll try my best to support you"

Hermione's eyes are glistening while looking at McGonagall " thank you professor I'll be leaving first thing in the morning. Thank you again for understanding" with that she stand and head to the door when she was about to close the door " in case for your studies if you still want to pursue them and we're finished in rebuilding the castle by that time just let me know I might pull up some strings for you" said McGonagall, Hermione just smiled.

After her talk with the professor she is now going to the Gryfindor common room and when she gets there she pludge herself on the couch that is near the fire she is emotionally exhausted and it wouldn't hurt to take a nap because after her nap she have to pack her things


	2. Decided

Hermione is now being awakened by someone calling her name when she opened her eyes she saw the most beautiful emerald eyes looking down at her.

" hermione are you alright? You don't usually sleep in the couch" Harry asked worried for her well being.

" yeah I'm alright it's just that I'm tired and the couch looks inviting" she said smiling at him.

" well we've got to go it's dinner already"

"Okay let's go before Ron finishes it all"

We shared a laugh I guess this will be the last time I'll hear him laugh and saw him huh thought hermione.

Arriving in the dining hall we saw Ron stuffing his face with food while Luna looking at him dreamily, arriving to the couple harry and I sat in front of them so were face to face.

" Ronald! Slow down you'll choke yourself the food will not run away you know" I said worried since he tries to shove more food inside his mouth when there is still food inside his mouth

" I can't the food is so delicious"

We all laugh at his reply as we enjoying ourselves I wish this will last forever but I know it won't as I was to get up we heard Ginny coming to join us as she was to sit besides Harry I stood up they look at me question evident on their faces I simply smiled and said " I'm finished eating guys so I will tuck in early im still feeling tired" after saying my piece I walk out without hearing there reply.

'I guess it can't be helped with Ginny there I will be a third wheel and loveless' lost in her thoughts and self pity she didn't hear harry trying to catch up to her. She was suddenly yanked by the hand. She squeled.

" Harry! You scared the life out of me " as I was catching my breath

" sorry I didn't mean that." He said sheepishly then his face turned serious " Mione tell me what's wrong you barely touched your food? Are you sick? Do you want me to help you go to madam pomfrey?" He said urgently I'm sure his thinking that I'm not feeling good.

" I'm fine harry really I just need some rest and tomorrow I'll be fine" I said smiling at him I don't want him to worry Afterall this is the last time I'll see him.

"Okay but I know something is wrong but I won't push I know you'll tell me when you're ready to discuss it"

"Thank you Harry. Now that you know I'm fine you should probably go back to the dining hall Ginny is waiting and I know they're also worrying about me you tell them I'm fine" I said and smiled lovingly at him as I was to walk away and pull my hand he tightened his grip

"Harry is something wrong?"

" huh what? "

" you've tightened your grip on my hand harry you have to let me go "

Harry pov

Let her go? Why do I feel if I let her go I won't be able to see her again my heart is tightening it hurts

" no I'll accompany you to the dorms so I know that your going to sleep and your not going to wander around" I said seriously not wanting to let her hand go.

She rolled her eyes and said " hahahahahaha yes dad " she said jokingly at me

We laughed but I should've been paying better attention. If I had maybe I could've changed things. That was the last day hermione showed up at hogwarts.

Mione pov

Harry accompanied me and as I say my good night to him I hugged him and kissed him good night a second longer near his lips and make my way to my room I hope he doesn't notice.

As hermione entered her room she starts to cry but she made up her mind to go away from here so with a heavy heart she starts to pack her things it's a good thing that she has a bottomless beaded bag to put her other things because her trunk is full now. When she was finished packing she slept.


	3. Run

Waking with the sun shining brightly on her eyes she groggingly made her way to the bathroom and do her morning rituals after that she gets her beaded bag and shrunk her trunk looking back one last time to her roommates she smiled sadly and, make her way down to the common room she look up to the boys dorm and whispered good bye then made her way to the entrance of the school so she can apparate.

When she made her way to the gate so she can apparate she saw professor Mcgonagall

"Do you really think I wouldn't see you go?" "Sorry professor" then she hugged her " thank you for everything professor please promise me you don't tell them especially harry where I am please" "okay I promise. Oh I almost forgot here" she gave me a bracelet with a book and a quill design " this is a portkey you have to touched it with both hands okay. Now when you touched the book it will take you to Australia while when you touch the quill it will lead you here back at hogwarts. I asked Kingsley to fix it for you. Now off you go before they realized your gone and remember write to me okay? Especially if you decided you're going to Australia." With tears running done her face she thanked the professor after all the hugs and whatnot she apparated.

Harry pov

He woke up with a start, he felt like he had a nightmare but he can't remember what he was dreaming though. He tried to calm his heart but to no avail he got up and decided to have a walk. Since it's still very early he didn't change and besides there are only a few students who are staying here at Hogwarts. After a few rounds of walking he decided to walk back to the dorm when he saw Hermione and Mcgonagall hugging as he was about to approach them they broke their hug and hermione smiled sadly and apparated. Shocked he approached the prof.

" Prof. What is going on?!?!"

" Mr. Potter what are you doing here?" Looking pale for a moment and shocked " I was walking. Prof you didn't answer my question where did she go?"" Sigh I'm sorry but I can't tell you where she is going but she is safe. I think it's better if I have to explain it to you and mr. Weasley, I expect you two in headmasters office in five."

With that I run to the dorm when I arrived to the boys dorm I slammed the door and shouted

" Hermione is gone Ron wake up we got to go to prof Mcgonagall NOW!!!"

Ron woke up with a start with the door slamming and started to curse when he heard what Harry said after a total of 5 sec he was able to comprehend what he said and jump hurriedly following harry to where Mcgonagall is.

Mcgonagall pov

Sigh I didn't expect to deal with this as soon as hermione gone literally. Sigh. After a couple of minutes of contemplating what to tell the boys they came panting and harry said

" prof we are here now please tell us where is hermione? And why did she go?" "Sigh as for the whereabouts of Ms. Granger I can't tell you she strictly told me not to tell you as for why she did go she has a problem that none of you will be able to help her with" I told them as they were to protest.

Harry pov

" please prof. Please tell us where did she go or atleast the reason why did she go" " I'm sorry harry but no I can't tell you what you want to know I made a promise to Ms. Granger"

She has a problem that needs help from prof. To promise?! What in the world is happening?!

Ron pov

I'm still stunned that hermione is gone. That she left us, this is so not her. I know we are not as smart as her to what her problem is but she should've atleast told us what's bothering her. Then something come to his mind

"Prof is this about when we left her alone?" I said sadly. "Left her alone? When did we left her alone?" said harry. "We left her alone harry! Face it! Since when did we give her time of a day to spend like just the three of us? I know for sure because it was always you, me, Luna and Ginny on our double dates and I'm pretty sure you are always with Ginny and I'm with Luna. I'm not asking to not spend time with our girlfriends but it isn't right to not remember her just like that after everything she did for us."

Prof pov

Seeing harry's shocked and pale expression.

"Sigh. Yes it's also one of the reasons why she left but that's not the main reason after all, all she wanted is your happiness"

Ron pov

Happiness. I think I know now why she did leave.

" Harry could you please leave for a moment can I talk to prof. Mcgonagall please I think I know why she did leave but I have to be sure please trust me on this and I'll tell you what we talked about" I said with seriousness.

Harry pov

I saw the seriousness on Ron's face and voice. I hesitated but if he somehow know why she did leave then I'll trust him to talk to prof.

" okay mate I'll just step outside" walking with a heavy heart I step outside.

Ron's pov

When harry walks away I face prof Mcgonagall

" she realized she loves him right? That's why she left because she can't see him happy in the arms with another, that she can't pretend anymore. Tell me prof am I right?"

Seeing the shocked look on her face tells me I'm right.

"Now on tell me where she is can't you please tell me a clue where she might be?"

"Tell me Mr. Weasley how did you know the reason why she left and why should I tell you atleast a clue on where Ms. Granger might be?"

"As for the reason I know because I saw it the very first time I saw her look at him on the cart on our first year when she fixed his glasses, on how she would always be there for him might it be saving him on his nightmares, being a mere supporter or just being a listener. At first i was jealous on the look she gave him thinking why she wouldn't give me that kind of look because of that my jealousy on Harry flared, the bloke has everything I want even when he got those by losing the people he loved but what open my eyes is when we were on the hunt I ask hermione to make a choice between Harry and I, I was not surprised that she chose harry. Hearing her answer broke my heart and I knew I don't stand a chance and I must move on when I was able to accept it I came back to them. Besides I'm happy now with Luna" I said with a smile.

Prof. Pov

" sigh very well Mr. Weasley as for Ms. Granger she is in deans forest she decided to stay there before she go and get her parents. She said that she needed to fix herself and she might not coming back here in hogwarts to finish here studies. I do believe that when she go to Australia she won't go back here in England."


	4. Findings

Ron's pov

Ron paled. She won't coming back?! She will leave Britain and us her friends?! Is she mad?!

"Professor that's impossible she seriously think that she will leave us and not coming back?! For all I know if that's gonna happen we'll search her through the ends of the earth. We're the Golden Trio and no one will keeps us apart. We already killed voldemort what's a distance." I said with a smile and conviction.

Professor McGonagall Pov

I smiled what he said is true they have overcome their biggest threat what's a mere distance.

" that's true Mr. Weasley now tell me what are you going to tell one Mr. Potter? Your not going to tell him that she loves him don't you? Because if you do, you know that will only strengthen her resolve not to come here and also the fact that he is dating your sister, Ginny"

Ron's pov

True I just can't tell harry about this. She is dating my sister for Merlin's sake. Bloody hell I'm torn what should I do I can't choose whose happiness I should save.

" I think I'll go to hermione first then talk to her. Maybe after talking to her I might have more options. As for harry I'm not going to tell him for now or else hermione would kill me."

Professor Pov

" I guess that's for the best. I guess you know where exactly she is. I bid you goodluck."

Ron's pov

" thank you prof." I said and make my way to the door. As I step out of the office I saw Harry's worried form held by Ginny and Luna by his side. " so where is she?"" I'm sorry harry it turns out prof. Mcgonagall won't tell me where she is and also the reason but she told me her plans. She plans not to come back here in Britain when she leaves for Australia." I told him. Harry stood still for a moment and then shouted " NOT COMING BACK?!?! She really plans to leave us. No! We have to find her she can't just leave us after all we've been through not now when things should be fine." He ended sadly. The girls were also crying they didn't expect her to leave for they know she is the strongest of them all. Harry stood up and left.


	5. Secrets

Mione's pov

Arriving here in deans forest is just like yesterday. I remember the days I spend here with my family and then during the war as I walk through the woods I didn't notice I was crying, tears fall one after another and when I arrived to the spot where we camped I cried so hard. After a few minutes of crying I started to take out the tent on the opposite side of the spot where we camped last time. When the tent was set-upped I entered " I guess my wish was granted I might start to stay here to grow old but with out Harry. Sigh. I'll just stay here for a week then I'll go to Australia or when professor Mcgonagall sends me a letter." I unshrunk my trunk and put in a corner then I opened my beaded bag and pull out a book and start reading.

Luna's pov

After harry left, Ginny left too. So it's Ron and I left. " love now tell me the truth you do know where she is, are you?" He sighed " I really can't hide anything from you. Yes love I do know where she is and the reason why she left. I'm planning on going after her after dinner. Please help me and don't tell harry that I know." "Why not tell Harry? Can't you see how distraught he is? Unless this concerns him. " then he said "yes love this concerns him" then his face changed like he is contemplating something then after a minute he looked determined " love is everything alright?" " yes everything is alright I was just contemplating if I should tell you the reason why she left and I've decided that I should tell you" " okay love but you know it's alright if you don't tell I know, I understand." " I know love but when we started our relationship I told myself that I will not hide things from you even when it comes to 'golden trio' unless they told me not to. Now for the reason why she left is because she loves harry and she can't stand how Harry and Ginny looked lovey-dovey at each other and when we left her alone on her own I guessed she thought that we don't need her anymore that's why she left. That damn overthinking brain of hers." He finished angrily. " I see, well thank you Ron for being honest with me and I also want to let you know that I think the same that I will be honest and don't ever doubt that I will ever stop loving you even when you keep secrets from me because I know you have important reasons in keeping them but nonetheless I appreciate the honesty." I cupped his cheeks then kissed him hard and he stood shocked for a moment but responded passionately as soon as the shocked wear off. After an eternity later we stopped for air I look to his eyes " love I think you should start packing while it's still early and while Harry is walking in the grounds, while I talk to Ginny I know the news hit her hard too, you know how close they were." "Okay love see you later" he gave me peck in the cheeks. I smiled warmly at him as I saw him took a turn I frowned " I'm sorry Ronald for not being completely honest with you but I'm doing this for your own good" I stood up and looked for Ginny.


	6. Out

Luna pov

Where is Ginny? She need to know this. Then I saw her on the far side of the lake with Draco I ran to them. "Ginny!" I shouted Ginny and Draco looked up. "Luna!" They said when I approached them "Luna what's the matter" she said sniffing and wiping her tears " ron told me where hermione is and why she ran away then i told her the reason. "So its really my fault why she left its because we didn't tell her harry and I are only fake dating. I just thought since she always look so sad that she still having a hard time moving on from the happenings of the war that we will only add problems on her with me dating draco afterall" ginny said.

Draco pov

"Babe i think its time to let them know we are dating and i don't want potter touching you anymore even if it's only a front

" i took her one hand and put my other hand on her cheek and brush the tear that was falling " babe i know that by telling your family they may try breaking us apart and i deserve it especially the torment i put your family through." I put my forehead on her forehead " I'm glad to call you mine. I don't have anything anymore, the riches i was so proud of before they are all gone in exchange when i saw my father going to say the killing curse on you i just cant stand there and do nothing. Now that the war is over i dont have anything to give to you but my heart and soul can you still want me?"

Ginny pov

"Yes its more than enough. You are more than enough, more than i can ask of for" i told him lovingly. We both stare each other everything is perfect until we heard someone coughing.

"Sorry luna we got caught in the moment. So what's the plan?"


	7. Truth

Luna pov

"Well your brother is going to look for Hermione in deans forest tomorrow morning and talk to her he is kinda torn whose happiness he's gonna save since he thought you are dating Harry and he thought by talking to her he might have more options to think. I also don't know how to tell this to Harry."

Harry pov

The news hit me hard to the point I feel numb. My mind keeps on thinking why is this happening? What is her problem? Are we not friends anymore? How long does she kept in the hurt that she feels? Am I not her best friend? Why didn't she told me? I didn't notice that I was already walking to the Gryfindor common room until I heard my name was called.

"Harry!!!" exclaimed by Parvati and Lavender. "Oh guys I didn't know you're here in Hogwarts." "We just came here yesterday evening to help the restoration of Hogwarts" said by Lavender. "I see, well I'll be going upstairs I don't feel so good" "Is that so then I hope you feel better and also did you where Hermione went? Her stuff is gone upstairs" Parvati said. I froze then Parvati continued "I think she forgot this book because it was under her bed. I was going to give this to her but we can't find her. Can you pass it to her?" She said passing the book to me. I got the book and said my thanks to them then I proceeded to my bed.

I lay down and start to reminisce all the things she has done for me all the help and unconditional support she gave to me then I notice the book and thought that this might have a clue on where she might have been. As I open the book all the pages are blank and I noticed that even though it's thick it's not heavy like it should be. Maybe charms are casted in this book "Finite Incantatem" I casted and the book turned into a medium sized notebook but the pages are still blank I tried to cast Aparecium luckily it works thank god Hermione for teaching this charm and I actually remember it I said smiling then starts to frown, Hermione... I said sadly. I slapped myself and thought that as soon as I finished this notebook the sooner I can find her. When I opened the notebook it turns out it was a diary and not just any diary it's Hermione's diary. I'm not sure if I should read this or not but the feeling of knowing where she is more important so I decided to randomly open and start there

Dear diary of December 1997,

Yesterday was wonderful and disastrous. We were able to finally visit the grave Harry's parents for the first time we offered them a wreath of flowers I hope they like them then nagini happend she pretended to be bathilda bagshot it was very disturbing at the same time very tiring fighting her. It's a good thing I was able to manage us out before we were eaten. Harry is still unconscious thankfully no serious injury but i broke his wand when we landed here, I don't know how to tell him this but I hope I can fix it. I'm also contemplating if I should do the spell I found in the black library or not let me think for a moment.

I did it! I manage to cast the spell on Harry. This spell is diutius vivere I found this spell in the black library its the most complicated spell I have ever seen and very taxing, this spell last for 10 months and when the spell is activated this will take half of my magic so that when Harry dies he will be resurrected, once he was resurrected I will slowly lose my magic and die but if I was killed while the spell is activated and Harry did not die yet my magic will transfer to Harry and his memories of me will be gone.

I know Harry will never forgive me when he finds out about this thats why I took the chance while he is still unconscious and I hope that if should any of the two happens I hope he won't be upset. I don't want him to cry. I'll just cry for both of us. I don't mind if he will forgot me. My own memories are enough. Before I met him... I spent all my time to know all the knowledge that needs to know but all of those things worth less than a moment with him. He'll never know how I've had to suffer. But even if I die, I'll have no regrets. After all he is the man I love.

Authors note:

Diutius vivere is not a Harry Potter spell or charm I just made it up, that is a Latin word for live longer don't know if it's right or wrong I just search it in google. Since I'm already doing this, disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter.


	8. Sorting

Hermione's pov

"Well this is the first time I slept while reading a book. If Ron and Harry is here I'm pretty sure they'll say when is the apocalypse." I said smiling sadly. Then she look at her watch "oh it's already late I guess I'll eat dinner in the nearby town." Instead of apparating she decided to walk to clear her mind.

Harry pov

"She loves me?!" he thought. Why does everyone that I love has to sacrifice a part of themselves. Why does everyone always slip through my fingers. Why?!

SLAM*

"Harry!!! lets go to the grounds right no—- Shouted by Ginny then "Harry what's wrong why are you crying?" Finished solemnly. " I've read Hermione's diary read the page I've read" and I gave her the diary. She took it and read the entry in the book and she also starts to cry.

Ginny POV

I can't believe this is how much she sacrificed for Harry and the wizarding world, to sacrifice her magic just to ensure that we will win this war and thank god we did.

"Harry we need to go to the grounds, Luna has something to say about Hermione. She knows where she is" I said in hopes that it will elevate him " BUT before we go to the grounds do you like Hermione like the one she has for you?" I asked him.

Harry POV

Hearing what Ginny said my body is filled of hope that we'll find her and might be able to bring her back here in Hogwarts but hearing her question I almost deflate but I answered her all the same " I don't know Ginny all this time I only thought of her as a sister. There's also the fact before that your brother liked her. Looking back you know your brother also asked that question to me back when we are in the run and I said the same answer I given you to him"

Ginny POV

Hearing Harry's solemnly reply but A sister?! That's what he thought about Hermione but how can he think of that he never had a sister? "Harry are you sure? You never had a sister so how do you know that you see her as a sister? Like who are your basis to say she is your sister?"

Harry POV

Hearing Ginny's questions set my mind reeling. She was right I never had a sister that's pretty much given but how did I say that she was my sister? " Ginny I'm sorry but I'm confused I... I... How will I know if what I feel for her are romantic or platonic? I'm just bloody confused after her disappearance right before my eyes then hearing her plan of leaving then reading her diary then knowing she love me... then the guilt I felt when Ron pointed out we left her alone, realizing all the support I've gotten from Hermione the moment she fixed my glasses... she supported me through the years even when I was stubborn and did not listen to her she still supported me. Remember when I told everyone Sirius was captured by Voldemort and Hermione said it might be a trap and I still rush to the ministry she was there even when she had suspicion that it is a trap. Of course she was right it was a trap. Then we fought with the death eaters. There is the almost death of Sirius when he dueled Bellatrix it was a good thing he was able to push her on the veil but Hermione paid the price since Sirius was looking at where his cousin met her fall he wasn't looking who was behind him and Hermione took the two spells meant for Sirius she almost died on that day because she saved Sirius and yet I feel I never once said thank you or show how much I appreciate her and now she's gone " I said clutching my head, looking down and getting tears eyed.

Ginny's POV

After hearing Harry's monologue. I decided to sit down on his bed and also shared my thoughts "You know Harry there is a time before that I was jealous of Hermione this was the time before we had a relationship. You see here in school you three are called " The Golden Trio" and I was jealous of her that she become your first female friend, that when you have problems you go to her, she helps you or should I say the both of you in your studies and how she can be there for you because she is your best friend. I was jealous because she became what I wanted to be, a confidant." I smiled sadly and continued "Even when we had our relationship I'm still jealous of her because of that reason that when you have problems you'll come and talk to me but you chose her and I realized that my fantasy when I was younger will not come true in real life. So let's say I've got to learn how to be mature at that time." I said jokingly at that last line. "Harry I'm not telling you all this to like blame you because it's sounding to like one but to tell you what I've experienced and besides I'm happy with Draco now."

Note:

Yeah I'm not killing Sirius I like him so he's alive. The spells that Hermione receives that almost killed her are still the ones, just have a different sequel of events.


End file.
